1. Field
The following description relates to a nickname management method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of information technology (IT), a method of remotely controlling devices has been developed. Devices connected to the Internet, such as a smart phone, a PC, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a watch, and others are referred to as Internet of things (IOT).
Techniques in which devices on a network are controlled by recognizing a speech are being developed in an IOT control system. However, unlike a control using a button connected to a device in a one-to-one correspondence, a keyboard, or a remote controller, when a voice control is applied in an environment such as a smart home and a smart building that has two or more smart devices, a number of problems may occur. Specifically, when there are multiple devices having the same type, a distinction between the devices is required in order to individually operate the devices.
Generally, the distinction between the devices is performed by a serial number, but the user may have difficulty individually remembering an identification mark such as an address or a serial number of a specific device and making a voice command using the identification mark.